Today, clients/customers often want to send/transmit messages that contain a wide range of information/data. However, creating interfaces that can output data differently from one client/user to another often requires customizable interfaces that can be difficult to implement and support. Thus, a need exists for a solution that can offer the output of client/user-defined information/data using various standards without requiring custom interfaces.